One Day at a Time
by Universal Fighter
Summary: Misaki wants to live a normal life but being famous doesn't make it easy, especially after winning a 2nd tournament. She wants to have fun, be open, free; even if she's still her shy, timid self. But someone new has arrived, and with them? LOTS of Confusion. Danger lurks in the shadows; will something good emerge in the end? MxO. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. GENRE/RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. One Hot Day

**Authors Note: Ok… so… this is my first Angelic Layer fic so… mind being gentle? But seriously! I'd like some feed back. (I've tried other fics for other anime/manga and no one likes them so… yeah…) also… please ignore the crappy pen-name… I made it a few years ago and I don't really feel like changing it at the moment… Aheh:heh:heh **

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!_

**-Universal Fighter**

"_Thoughts_"

"Actual Words"

_**Flashbacks**_

Now, on to the Story!!

**Chapter 1: A Hot Day and Some Laughs**

Misaki sighed as she finished taking notes for the day. Math wasn't her favorite subject and she was sure that she would need tutoring. She sighed again as she looked at the homework for the day. Today had been killer. Raging fans, endless amounts of homework.. the works. As she was about to step out the door, she quickly ran back to her desk to grab her sweater. She rapped it around her waist before she sighed. The day had been long and the morning had been a bit chilly. But, it had quickly turned hot half way through the day. She was exhausted but she could handle it, right?

As she walked out of her class again, she was bombarded by a mob of fan girls and boys. Of course... _sigh.. again_. One not so nice perk of being the champion in Angelic Layer were the obsessed and crazed fans. After signing many autographs, Misaki walked towards the school gate. Three-fourths of the way there she was backed against a wall when some guys started to surround, big hearts in their eyes.

She laughed nervously. Misaki wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this. Usually, her class being the farthest from the gate, she was the last one to arrive to meet her friends. She wasn't sure if her friends could see that she was in trouble. Damn her small legs. She had to remember: _more milk_. With the exception of squeezing into tiny places, small legs were of no use what-so-ever. But, as if on cue, a body came flying into the several guys surrounding her, the kick sending them 30 feet away.

"Hi there Misakichi," Tamayo screamed. Usually, Misaki would have leaned back from the sudden blast of noise waves, maybe even fallen back, but she had long gotten used to it. She was glad that her friends had finally arrived and showed it with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Tamayo-chan, Kotaro-kun."

"Those guys didn't do anything did they?" she asked in a _did-they-touch-you-cause-you-know-how-much-pain-they'll-be-in-if-they-did_ tone **[gosh! that was a mouth full XP]. T**he boys, who were helping each other up, glared at her but she sent them a _do-you-really-wanna-try-coming-back-over-here_ look, an evil glint in her eyes. The heated gaze that they received sent shivers done their back. It seemed to have the intent to kill so they squirmed helplessly and ran away, not even giving Tamayo's intense face a second glance.

"They didn't do anything Tamayo-chan. Please don't worry... or torture them to the brink of death," Misaki said, trying to reassure her best friend. "But, to tell you the truth, I'm glad you made it."

"Anytime. And.. I'll let them go... _for now_," she said with another glint in her eyes, this one unreadable, . The two innocent bystanders laughed nervously as they saw there friend rub her hands together in a menacing way. Tamayo's imagination was something you did not enter or probe... unless you wanted be scarred for life.

"I wouldn't worry. There's no need for torture. Those guys'll be having nightmares for sure after this little encounter," Kataro said, a slight blush on his cheeks from the _–kun_ added to his name by Misaki earlier.

"What are you doing today, Misaki-chan?" he spoke again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was planning to go to the Piffle Princess to work with Hikaru. It's been a while since I've practiced with her," Misaki said as she opened her bag where she knew Hikaru was safely placed between her math textbook and her favorite, unopened, chocolate bar. She took Hikaru out and glanced at her textbook. "_Though I should probably be studying… Oh well. I'll do that later_," she thought.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a small and adorable voice asked from behind them.

As the three looked over, they finally noticed Kotaro's little sister, Hatoko, behind Misaki. She was wearing her white and red school uniform, just as they were wearing their white and blue ones.

"Yes," Kotaro stated bluntly, knowing full well that she would keep Misaki's attention the whole time. Not to mention he felt like being a 'normal' older brother today. He didn't usually act this way.. it's just that he hadn't had much time to speak with Misaki. They didnt have they same class. Misaki loved having little Hatoko around, so it's not like she would have refused.

"Onii-chan…?" Hatoko whispered. She had a look of confusion and hurt on her face that made her look like she was about to cry and, if possible, she looked even more adorable. Kotaro couldn't hold it up much longer. He was about to apologize when Tamayo cut him off.

"Of course you can Hatoko-chan! Don't listen to Kotaro. He's just being a meanie," Tamayo said as she put her childhood friend in a head-lock.

"Ow, ow, oowww! Come on! I was only kidding. Come on, Tamayo! I can't breathe!"

"If you couldn't breathe then you wouldn't be able to complain. And if you don't want me to do this again, next time you'll be less inclined to be mean. Do you not see how cute and adorable Hatoko-chan is?"

"I _LIVE_ with her. Of course I know that! And it doesn't even matter. You're gonna do it anyway," Kotaro said while he rolled his shoulders after Tamayo let go.

"True," the girls said, ganging-up on him. He sighed and the girls began to laugh. Kotaro looked up to see Hatoko on the right giggling non-stop next to Tamayo. Tamayo was giving the peace-sign with her left hand, her right arm over Misaki's shoulders. Misaki had a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her own giggles.

Kotaro sighed again but then looked up at Misaki. All he could think about was how good she looked as the sunshine bathed her face and hair.. Soon, everyone's attention was turned away from the earlier incident when Kotaro and Tamayo's watches went off.

"Oh no! Fu-- uh.. FUDGE! Fudge, fudge, fudge!" Tamayo explained as she grabbed her bag from the ground next to Kataro; she dropped it when she put him in a head-lock. She also kind of forgot about Hatoko standing right next to her **[bad Tamayo!!]**. Misaki was glaring too. _Whoops._

"Umm.. hehheh.. The next martial arts tournament is coming up and we completely forgot about practice. Sorry Misakichi, Hatoko-chan. But we have to run!"

Kotaro didn't even get to say anything as Tamayo pulled, or more so dragged, him away. Misaki just looked on as she sweat-dropped and Hatoko began to giggle again. Their friends could be so absent minded sometimes, but what could be done... ummm... _very little_, so the two girls let it drop.

"I guess it's just us this time, ne Misaki-chan?" Hatoko said, getting the last of her giggles out.

"Hai," Misaki replied with a bright smile on her face as bent down to her level. She grabbed her hand, finally noticing that Hatoko had her own angel, Suzuka, in her arms. She rose to her feet as she ruffled Hatoko's hair a bit and they finally began their walk to where Misaki first learned how to use her Angel, the Piffle Princess.

*************************************

**AN: I don't know if that was too short or not. Please tell me. I hope you liked it so far. I know that much has yet to happen but we're getting there. And sorry I don't have a title yet. Don't worry! I'm working on it! Please leave a review!**

**Ja ne,**

**Universal Fighter**

**_P.S- I know some of you are waiting for the second chapter but I didn't see how I could write it if I thought the first chapter needed a little tweaking. I promise I'm working on it! Byez!_**


	2. Just an Author's Note My Apologies

**Hellloooo PEOPLE!**

_Ok, a quick A.N._

**I kinda stopped writing this because I felt no one was interested and I was told I epically FAIL at writing [what can I say? *sigh* I'm an awesome technical writer and I have good ideas for creative writing, I'm just not good at putting it down into words (or even close)]. However, since people DO seem interested I'm taking it up again.**

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be up because I have to think back on what I had planned for this buuuuuuuuutt.. I will take suggestions. I do remember the MAIN plot and a few otherthings I wanted to stick in there (it's the in-between and the things that lead-up-to that I REALLY need to look back on) however if there's something you want to see or if you just have a suggestion don't hesitate to throw it my way.**

**Thanks a ton! And I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for me to continue and to those who still have an interest.**

Peace,

_Universal Fighter_

_P.S. This may take longer then expected.. hmmm... I'm not giving up though. PLEASE dont hesitate to offer a suggestion or request. I will worn you that it might take about a month... but I plan on working on it so I'm hoping for more like... a week, maybe two, tops. Oh! And I apologize if you get a ton of update e-mails. Something funky was happening as I was trying to fix the chapter up. My b' yo, my b'. Ariegato and Gomen-nasai._

_P.S.S. That wasn't meant to be a lie, but it turned out to be. I can even remember what I was doing right after this note. I was in a car, driving to NY, and writing the real chapter two, but never finished and then had writer's block again. After that, I wont lie, I completely forgot about this. I'm not promising a chapter anytime soon, but I am officially taking this back up. I'm busy with school and work but I've stopped doing what I love most, writing. That's something I've been improving on and I don't want to give it up. Wish me luck!_

_Jaa'ne_


End file.
